


Come What May

by LoveOfMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by film, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Mistaken Identity, Moulin Rouge AU, Moulin Rouge References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Romance, Sick Magnus Bane, Writer Alec Lightwood, bodyguard Luke Garroway, courtesan Magnus Bane, dancer Clary Fray, dancer Izzy Lightwood, dancer Sebastian Verlac, performer Magnus Bane, pianist Jace Herondale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOfMalec/pseuds/LoveOfMalec
Summary: There was a boy. A young writer who comes to Paris with his siblings to look for opportunity. That opportunity comes from the infamous Moulin Rouge. What the boy doesn't expect is to meet a man who will show him how one can love and be loved in return.A Malec Moulin Rouge AU story.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Welcome to the Moulin Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Malec/Shadowhunters Moulin Rouge AU story. You can still enjoy the story even if you haven't seen the movie (though you should).  
> This is my first fanfic, so please be kind and leave some comments below.

Alec sits at his desk in front of his typewriter and begins his story...

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return..."_

***

Alec and his siblings, Isabelle and Jace get off the train in Paris. They quickly find their way to Montmartre, the home of the bohemian world and the Moulin Rouge. Izzy was to first to mention the infamous dance hall and those who performed there. Soon they set their sights on the place of beauty, freedom, truth and love.

These things were absent in the Lightwood household. Their parents were strict, conservative, and saw creative outlets as a waste of time and energy. Now here with the fellow children of the revolution they can accomplish their dreams.

Jace was a great pianist and wrote beautiful music for Alec to put his strong, poetic words to. And finally Izzy would dance and perform with all the radiance and beauty she possessed. During their first weeks in their little apartment they grew as artists. However, Alec still considered himself a bit of a wallflower. Compared to his sister and brother, he was shy and self-conscious of himself. He sometimes doubted his own writings though Izzy and Jace always praised his work.

One thing that always bothered Alec was love. He had never loved someone before. He would find himself jealous of Izzy as the boys flocked to her or the women that would swoon over Jace. No one had ever looked at him with hearts in their eyes before and it was the one thing he dreamed of.

One day while the Lightwood siblings were brainstorming in their living area, a crash came through the ceiling. A young man was hanging upside down by a rope around his ankle. Them suddenly two other men came through their door. One was more clean and slick in appearance compared to the other who had long hair and loose fitting clothes.

"Terribly sorry for the disturbance." The slick dressed man said calmly.

"We were just rehearsing for a play for a play and during an argument the floor caved in." The other man said.

"We didn't realize we had neighbors." Jace said sarcastically as he looked at Alec in confused annoyance.

"Our production needed more space so we decided to move here." The man steps further into the room. "My name is Raphael." He bows to the siblings.

"And I, am Meliorn. Salut Mademoiselle." He walks to Izzy and kisses her hand.

Raphael points to the man hanging. "This is..."

"Simon, nice to meet you." He holds out his hand to shake. The others look at each other confused while Izzy giggled.

"Right. Hey do you think someone can let me down. Blood going to your head isn't a good thing I hear."

After their introductions and cleaning the mess, the new neighbors discuss their idea for their play and with some persuasion from Izzy, the Lightwoods join these revolutionary misfits to help with the production. They spend weeks working on the play. Raphael as producer, Jace and Simon on music, Meliorn and Izzy as performers and Alec writing the lines and lyrics.

Throughout the process they all bonded, especially Izzy and Meliorn who take their role as lovers to the reality of the bedroom. Much to Simon's dismay who had developed his own crush on the female Lightwood.

Finally they had a finished show and were ready to showcase it to the head of the Moulin Rouge, Ragnor Fell. Now they had to come up with a plan to pitch it for it to be performed. After much pacing and pondering Meliorn suggested that Alec pitch the show to Magnus Bane, the Moulin Rouge's star. Alec instantly hated the idea.

"Meliorn's right Alec. Think about it, Jace would be too cocky and Izzy might be to uh, seductive to sell the show." Jace gave him an argumentative look while Izzy just shrugged in agreement. "And Magnus already knows the three of us. You have a naïveté, a down-to-earth personality that can sell the show in the most truthful way." Raphael steps forward to put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "Please Alec. This plan can work."

Izzy jumps up to give Alec a hug from behind. "Come on big brother. You can do this."

Alec looks at everyone in the room. They all give him eager looks.

"Alright. But I'm not thrilled about it."

They all cheer as their plan became final.

"Excellent. Now to celebrate tonight's mission, let us have a toast." Meliorn goes over to a counter and prepares everyone cups of green absinthe.

Alec was not a drinker but he had heard about the effects of absinthe. How it made you see things and put you outside your own body. Meliorn assured they would be fine with only one glass and they all knocked the glasses back. Alec felt loose, free, maybe a little dizzy. He could have sworn he saw a green fairy flying around his head.

Once the alcohol settled, they all got dressed up in their nicest clothes. Izzy helped Alec with his suit and hair because he didn't care about looking fancy with his dress. He looked in the mirror as Izzy put a top hat on his head and he had to admit, he didn't look that bad. The six were now ready and header out to the Moulin Rouge. Though he didn't know it yet, this would be the night where Alec would be forever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments down below to let me know what you think and what you think will happen next. See you soon with the next chapter.


	2. The Majestic Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has made the stage. And he is hypnotizing everyone in the room... Especially Alec Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here with Chapter 2. I will be uploading more frequently from this point forward. For now, enjoy this new chapter.

Loud, Decadent, Lustful.

Alec thought these words plus several more once he stepped inside the Moulin Rouge for the first time. Music was booming, the dance hall was bright in color and there were dancers everywhere. Can-can girls with flashy costumes and men dressed in slightly elaborated suits. It was a lot to take in and the absinthe was only magnified the experience. Alec and the others watched the festivities while some even danced with the other dancers.

Alec wouldn't be caught dead on that dance floor.

After sometime they moved to a fancy booth when Raphael said Magnus was about to perform. Suddenly the lights dimmed except for some lights on the stage and runway. The lights were a warm gold and made the atmosphere feel mysterious and seductive.

"That's him huh? The legendary Majestic Feline." Izzy said with delight in her voice.

Alec looked and saw a man, skinny but muscular standing on the stage. His arms were in front of his chest with one hand holding a top hat in front of his face. One foot was crossed in front of the other showing off his boots. Black with a small heel, higher than a normal men's boots Alec thought. The suit he was wearing was black with some thin lines of gold. The waistcoat was more shimmery compared to the rest of the suit but it was covered somewhat by the suit jacket.

Alec was already captivated but when he opened his mouth, he was spellbound. Magnus's voice was smooth, not too deep and very hypnotizing. Alec saw a large crowd gather around the stage and he wished he could be down there just to see the man up close. As he sang he turned his head to give a side profile to his audience.

Finally Alec can see his face and he couldn't believe his eyes. This young Asian man was absolutely beautiful. His skin glowed under the stage lights. He had small but pouty lips and his eyes were closed to show his golden lined lids. Alec could only imagine what his eyes looked like when they were open.

Now the show was really beginning. Magnus danced down the runway with complete grace. He interacted with the other dancers plus some spectators in the crowd. He was giving everything he had and Alec yearned to receive some of his attention.

"Hey, Alec!" Jace shouted over the music.

Alec turned to face his brother.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Alec tried to re-focus while also toning down his blush as Raphael gained his attention.

"It's all arranged. You two will have a room where you can talk in private. Totally alone."

"Alone?" Alec stared back with his eyebrows raised.

"Well you need to sell the show right? It might get a little crazy if we all were there." Simon jumped in.

Alec was all of a sudden hit with a sense a nervousness. He actually had to talk to this gorgeous man and pitch a show to him. What was he going to say? How could he even speak in front of this god of a man? Before he knew it, Magnus Bane "The Majestic Feline" was standing right in front of him.

\- - - - -

The stage is where he came alive. Dancing and singing to a lively crowd gave him such adrenaline, but at the same time a sense of calm. Tonight was also a big night for Magnus and the Moulin Rouge's future. A rich investor was here and after his musical number it was up to him to "impress" them enough to give the place some much need money. Sometimes he hated being the go-to person to entertain certain guests, but it came with the job even though he'd rather not. However he had to admit, it can be fun depending on who the person was. Tonight though he didn't know who the investor was. Ragnor kept it a complete secret from him. Confidentiality he said. Though Magnus thought that was bullshit. He was not trying to think about it while he continued his singing and dancing. He was joined by Ragnor on the stage in his red coat and black top hat as he was part of his act this evening. During the interlude, Magnus decided to poke inside Ragnor's head for some information.

"So, is the investor here yet?"

"Yes. They are sitting in one of the booths."

"Which one?"

"Right wall."

Magnus peaked towards the booths and saw a handsome man in a suit and top hat. "You sure? Seems a little young to be an investor."

Ragnor turns and sees a young Asian woman dressed to the nines in her gown and fur shawl. "They may be young, but they're rich 10 times over."

The number continues and the other dancers gather around so they can block them from the crowd as they change their costumes.

"Are they keen on investing?"

"For now, but I trust you'll seal the deal?"

"Have you met me? I can be very charming."

"I'm aware you prat. It's just, we're counting on this. On you."

Magnus gives his cheek a few pats. "I know. You can count on me my little cabbage.

Ragnor rolls his eyes.

"Besides, an investor could hold more opportunities for moi." Magnus smiles as he readies for the rest of the number.

They jump up in their new costumes. Ragnor is in a deep purple coat and matching top hat. Magnus has shed his suit jacket and top hat to show off his gold shimmer waistcoat. He had added multiple golden necklaces and there were golden chains around his shoulders. His hair was spiked and had golden sparkles that shined in the light. Nothing shined brighter than him in this entire place. As his first song came to an end, he struts over to the pretty boy with the dark hair. He was ready to dazzle him.

"I believe you were expecting me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have meet... but what will happen next?
> 
> Next Chapter: Malec have their first interaction and the beginnings of their second. Also some bad signs for Magnus.
> 
> I plan on uploading every Wednesday and Saturday. So until next Saturday, leave comments and love for this chapter.  
> I really appreciate any and all feedback.


	3. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings Alec to the dance floor. Build up to the "story session" between our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before things start to really unfold. Hope you are ready.

His mouth went dry and his body felt numb. There he was, Magnus Bane standing and looking at him. His eyes were dark brown with some flecks of gold matching his makeup. He could state at those eyes all day long. Wait, what did Magnus just say? Say something Alec!

"Yes, Yes." He quickly answered.

"It seems the feline has picked its prey." The audience gives a disappointed groan. But just by swinging his hips Magnus got them cheering again. He turns back towards Alec and gives him a come hither gesture with his finger. Alec just stares back wide-eyed. Magnus raises his eyebrow and comes close.

"Scared pretty boy? Don't be, I don't bite." Magnus gives him a wink and grabs his hand. "Let's Dance."

Soon enough Alec is in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a crowd. Even with all these people around him, his eyes stayed on Magnus who is dancing ahead of him. He tried to keep up but he never credited himself as a dancer. Magnus came close to him and took the lead as Alec sighed in relief.

"I can't tell you how great it is you took an interest in our little show." Magnus said as he held Alec's body close to his.

"It seems exciting. I would be delighted to be involved."

"Really?" Magnus teased.

"Only if you like what I can offer."

"Mmm. I'm sure I will."

"I understand that we have a place for our a-arrangement." Alec stutters.

Magnus lifts his brow teasingly.

"You know for a little um, story session."

"Oh a story session. Sounds like fun. Can't wait." Magnus gives him another wink which Alec responds with another blush.

He can't believe this is happening. Dancing with Magnus at the Moulin Rouge and actually enjoying himself. He even joined in with the other men who threw their hats in the air. Luckily he caught his own before he went back to the booth. Magnus walked back onto the stage and up some steps to a chair that looked like a throne. He splayed himself across the seat and ended his number with a big finish. The lights went dim and the crown went wild.

"Wow. You really held your own out there didn't you. Who knew you had it in you." Jace praised.

Alec's blush returned. "Shut Up."

"No really you were great. Didn't think you could dance at all since you're so tall and beefy." Simon laughed but was silenced by Alec's glare.

"Magnus takes some time to get ready after his numbers, so I can take you to the room to wait." Raphael offered.

"Sure." Alec's nerves were returning again.

"Follow me." Both men stood up and headed for the hall leaving the dance hall.

"You'll do just fine." Izzy shouted. She smiles at her brother when he turns his head towards her.

Raphael leads Alec down some more halls and corridors before they end up in front of a lavish door. It opens and it is covered in golds and reds. There is a table with fruits and wine. Alec noticed a rather large bed against the wall and found that rather odd. At least there was a balcony where he could get some fresh air. He stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. This was it.

"Good luck." Raphael spoke before he shut the door.

Alec looked out at the courtyard where people were drinking and dancing to their hearts content. He was running through what he was going to say when he heard the door open again. Well... moment of truth.

\- - - - -

Another great performance if he had to say so himself. Especially after dancing with such a handsome specimen. Magnus was now very eager to see him again. That was until he felt a tickle in his throat. He started coughing but it wasn't bad, probably just a little dehydrated. He went backstage to ready himself for the investor and maybe have some tea to calm his throat.

A beautiful, dark-skinned women appeared in his dressing room carrying some clothes in her arms.

"Another knocked out crowd." She said.

"Why Catarina, are you surprised?" Magnus responds in a sarcastic tone.

"You know not much surprises me anymore. You were great, as always." Catarina walks over with a smile on her face.

"Thank You my dear. You have any hot tea?"

Catarina checks one of the other rooms. "Um, there's some here but it's cooled a bit."

"I'll take some please."

Magnus was about to start changing when his coughing suddenly returned. Stronger than the last. What's wrong with him?

"Magnus? Magnus! Here here." Catarina takes a handkerchief and holds it to his mouth.

After sometime the coughing ceased. Catarina took the hanky away and quickly gave Magnus a cup of tea. She looked and saw small specks of blood on the cloth. Her eyes widened, this was not good.

"Cat are you okay to help me? I have an important arrangement this evening."

She quickly puts the cloth into a drawer to grab after Magnus leaves the room. She won't tell him just yet. Worrying her friend won't do any good for him now so she proceeds to help him get ready.

"I'm actually a little nervous."

Catarina gives a small chuckle. "You nervous, that's a first."

"A big investor wants to be a part of this place, it's a big deal. Not to mention he was very attractive."

"Alright slow down Casanova. You always show your charms off. You have nothing to worry about."

Magnus stands from his vanity and turns to face her. "Sure. But, this could also bring bigger chances for me. Maybe I can leave this place behind and move to a bigger stage. See the world, be the true performer I always wanted to be."

"You are already. And if you wish hard enough, it will work out in some way. Don't worry so much. Just be your charismatic, attractive self." She smiles and places a hand on his cheek.

Magnus takes both of her hands and gives them a squeeze. "Already done. How do I look?" He turns around to give her a full view of his new clothes and makeup.

"Stunning, but what else is new." They both laugh.

Magnus gives her a hug and a quick thanks before walking to the high-end suite. He stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath. This is it. Moment of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun moments plus a foreshadow of some scary times to come. I'm excited for the chapters ahead. Things will really start to happen after this. You ready for things to intensify?
> 
> Next Chapter: Our boys are alone for the first time and things escalate.
> 
> New chapters every Wednesday and Saturday.


	4. You Dazzle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "story session" happens. What will happen during Malec's first time alone together?

"Lovely spot for story time, don't you think?"

Alec turned around and his heart almost stopped. Magnus was now wearing a burnt orange satin shirt. It was tapered at the wrists but the rest of the sleeve billowed slightly. What really caught Alec's eye was the deep cut of the shirts neckline. He could see most of his upper chest and a little of his abs. Hell, he could almost see his belly button. Also there were his pants which were black and hugged his legs so sinfully. His hair and makeup had changed too. Some of the gold sparkle still remained in his hair and around his eyes, but they were more muted. A small thought came to Alec's mind about why he was dressed like this for a show discussion, but many more thoughts were more to do with Magnus's beauty. How was he going to get through this?

"Hope this is poetic enough for you." Magnus gave a slow turn.

"Y-Yes." Alec couldn't even control his voice.

Magnus walks over to the table with wine and fruit. "Like some wine? Or even some champagne?" Magnus brings up a chilled bucket with a champagne bottle in it. Apparently Alec missed that.

"Actually I was hoping to um... you know, g-get to it." God get a hold of yourself Alec!

Magnus turns back to him with a surprised but amused look on his face. "A man who gets down to business. I do love good enthusiasm."

Magnus with all his sly grace walks over to the rather large bed and leans back on his elbows while one leg is propped on top of the bed. "Well if you want to join me, we can as you so put it, 'get to it.'"

Every second that went by Alec's heart rate increased. "I-I feel more comfortable standing if you don't mind."

"Oh" The same surprised amusement was back on Magnus's face. He made a move to get off the bed before Alec stopped him.

"Y-You don't have to get up if you don't want to. You see I-I'm not sure how long I'll take and I don't want you to be um, agitated or troubled. I mean, this is, a bit new f-for me and I don't know how to um, satisfy you."

Magnus raised his brow. God, that look is not making Alec feel any more relaxed.

"Oh sweetheart. You have no need to worry about me. Whatever you offer, I can gladly take it."

Sweetheart? Don't think about it. Alec decides it's as good a time as any to start the pitch. He moves towards the center of the room and murmurs to himself before he speaks.

"You see. Well um..." Alec tries to get more words out but his nerves keep blocking them out. He starts pacing and taking deep breaths. He can see Magnus still on the bed as he changes position every once in a while. Apparently he took too long to speak again because next he hears Magnus stand up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes I'm sorry. You know, sometimes it takes me some time to..."

"Oh. Well shame on me for not being more attentive . Maybe I can give you a hand" Alec felt Magnus's fingers on his chest as he spoke and soon enough his hand was on his groin giving a small squeeze. Alec let out a surprised gasp.

"Come here." Magnus almost growled as he tugged Alec by his shirt towards the bed. Alec gets slammed against the sheets as Magnus straddles him.

Alec's eyes go wide. "What, w-what are you..." Magnus puts a finger to his lips.

"Shh. This is what you wanted isn't it? To have someone take you apart. To make you feel something." He whispered his words against his lips and neck. Alec had to bite his bottom lip to stop his groan from escaping. He felt Magnus rub against him and that didn't help. Magnus's hands moved from his neck and shirt to his pants. Alec heard the buttons come undone and he looked down to see Magnus staring at his crotch, thankfully still covered by his underwear.

"Ah looks like you were hiding something. Come on, you wanted to give me a good story huh? Give it to me then." Before he let this get to far Alec gets away from Magnus's hands and weight and stands back up. He only speaks after he fixed himself back up.

"It's a love story."

Magnus looks at him with confusion. "What?"

"A story about, how one feels when they see someone they never expected to see. Umm, how life seems to stand still and how your body gets a chill. The good kind. And, how when you see each other you feel as if everything seems to fall into place no matter the space."

Alec hears a violin playing in the distance. He firsts thinks it's in his head but he actually hears it coming from outside. Not thinking too much about the music's origin he lets it inspire his next words.

_"You can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

To his own shock he sings those words, though it wasn't as good as his friends and definitely nothing compared to Magnus. He continues on and lets his words guide him, guiding him to Magnus who is still sitting on the bed. He crouched down in front of him and grabs his hands. Magnus seems completely entranced by his words so he keeps going. Feeling bold Alec stands them both up still holding his hands. Alec twirls Magnus around and they do a slow dance as Alec sings. At the end of his song he spins Magnus again before dipping him while staring into his amazing brown eyes.

"Wow. That was amazing." Magnus gives a breathy smile. "Why be a rich investor when you can be dazzling the world. You certainly dazzled me."

"Investor? I'm not an investor. I'm a writer. I came up with that song on my own."

"Wait. A writer?" Magnus gets out of Alec's hold and stares at him in disbelief. "So you are the tall, dark and I'll add handsome new man who came from far away to explore his talents to the world that Raphael told me about."

Alec shrugged. "I guess you could say that." He gave an awkward smile.

Magnus's disbelief turned to anger. "Raphael is lucky if I don't kill him the next time I see his face." He turns around to walk to the door.

Alec follows behind him. "Wait all we wanted was for you to..."

"I do not care right now. I actually have to meet someone..." Magnus opens the door to Ragnor speaking to a young, Asian woman. That is the investor! He closes the door quickly. This can't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have a lot more to worry about as we are about to meet a new character. This character will cause new problems for Malec. But how so?
> 
> The lyrics in italics reference "Your Song" by Elton John but it is sung by Ewan McGregor in Moulin Rouge. A great song in both cases.
> 
> Next Chapter: The investor is officially introduced and how Magnus and Alec will handle her. Also friends will be involved somehow.
> 
> New chapters every Wednesday and Saturday.


	5. The Disastrous Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investor has officially arrived to cause some chaos. How will Magnus and Alec resolve this crazy situation?

"Shit." Magnus exclaims after he shuts the door. "It's the investor!"

"What?" Alec feels completely lost at this point.

"You. Hide. NOW!" Magnus points to a section of the room. As soon as they move it's too late. Ragnor has already opened the door with the women behind him. Magnus gives Alec a shove, pushing him to the other side of the room to hide behind some decorative curtains.

"Are you ready my friend?" Ragnor looks at Magnus with a confused expression.

"Yes. Of course. Just waiting patiently." Magnus stands straight and puts on a face as if the past few minutes hadn't happened.

"Well, if I may introduce Mademoiselle Camille Belcourt."

Camille walks over to Magnus in a proud strut sticking out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Bane."

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Belcourt." He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"Please, call me Camille. We are about to get very personal I'm sure." She smirks as she walks further into the room.

Magnus noticed the arrogant presence on top of her confidence. A little off putting but he can't over think that now, especially since the writer was still in the room.

"I will leave you both too it. Au revoir." Ragnor bows and leaves shutting the door.

Magnus decides to amp up his charm and moves behind Camille. "If I may. Even with the balcony it can get warm in here very quickly." He starts removing her lengthy fur coat and tosses it onto one of the chairs.

"Careful with that. That coat is Lynx and was very expensive." Magnus wanted to roll his eyes. And he thought he took his fashion seriously. However he swallows his pride and obliges her.

"My mistake. I'll hang it up somewhere nice and safe." He goes over to move the coat as he stares at Alec. He gives him a stern look and jerks his head towards the door. Alec starts to sneak by when Camille speaks again.

"I see you have champagne." She walks over towards the table not noticing Alec as he found a new curtain to hide behind. "I'll toast to my newest and momentous investment."

Magnus grabs one of the filled glasses from her hand. "To the Moulin Rouge." Magnus raises his hand. "To my newest conquest." Camille clinks their glasses with a smirk.

Magnus sensed the double meaning behind her words. They sip the champagne and Magnus keeps his eye on Alec who is trying to make his escape again. Yet Camille decides to move causing Alec to duck behind the table.

"I must say this room is grand. Fits my tastes."

"Only the best for our top clientele."

"Oh. Don't think I'll be coming back too much after out little deal is finalized. Unless of course you're good enough for me to come back too. Then I'll think about it."

Magnus assumed that she was charming to some people. At this point, he himself was finding it rather annoying. Her ego was massive. He watches her finish her champagne and tosses the glass to the floor. Thank goodness the floor had multiple rugs so it didn't shatter.

"Speaking of how good you are... I'm ready to see what you've got Majestic Feline. Show me how much of that grace on stage transfers to the bedroom." She turns around showing the ties to her dress.

"As you wish my lady." He goes over and starts untying her corseted dress. He quickly looks back to give Alec the signal to leave again. To ensure she doesn't look back he starts kissing her neck as he continues untying the long strings. She moans, telling Magnus his distraction is working. He can hear Alec's steps as he gets closer to the door. Instead of the door opening, he hears a glass clink and almost panics. Alec must have knocked the glass on the floor accidently. Before Camille can react, he lifts her off the floor and onto the bed. He can see slight surprise in her eyes but it's soon gone with her smirk yet again.

"Well then, you don't beat around the bush do you."

"Afraid not. And I hope you don't mind that I put into words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Magnus shocked himself after he used the writer's own words for his own. They truly were beautiful words that seemed to send a shiver up his spine. Camille must have felt it too and soon she is on top of him.

"Mmm very poetic. I can see how they say you are the most charming of all the cats at the Moulin Rouge."

"And I can see how you can be very hypnotizing. You know the hold you have over those around you."

Happy with his response she starts kissing his neck. He takes the opportunity to look at Alec who is just standing near the door. What is he doing? He points him to the balcony to try and escape. Alec darts across and gives a look back at him. Something in Magnus didn't want the writer to leave just yet. So he decides to do something he's never done before.

"You know my lady. I'm afraid I am very tired after this evening's performance." He starts to stand off the bed as he mouths at Alec to hide. "If you wish, we could meet in a few hours or even arrange for another night."

"Excuse me? Wh-." She says in confusion and some slight anger.

"I know it's sudden, but to please you I must be in my best condition. So I shall see you for our 'Opening night.'"

He drapes her coat over her shoulders and almost pushes her out the door. He lets out a breath of relief before he eyes Alec stepping out of his balcony hiding spot.

"Honestly. Do you have any idea how bad it would have been if you were found out?!"

"I didn't mean for this all to happen. All I wanted was to tell you about our play."

"Well you, Raphael and his little band of misfits certain have a great sense of timing." Magnus sarcastically shouts. He is starting to get a headache after all of this. "Look, what was your name?"

"Alexander Lightwood. But people call me Alec."

"Well Alexander, it's nothing against you but I am feeling very overwhelmed and I need some time to..."

Right on queue the door swings open with Camille rushing in followed by Ragnor. Camille looks extremely angry.

"What. Is. This?!" She gestures towards Magnus and Alec.

Ragnor himself looked shocked to see Magnus with this tall stranger.

"Is this the reason why you are so tired?" Camille rushes over to both of them.

The two men look at each other hoping one of them would say something. With an idea Magnus decides to speak up.

"Why yes actually, but not for what you think."

"Then what? And you better have a damn good explanation." She folds her arms in front of her chest.

"You see, Alexander and I were rehearsing for a new play." Magnus could sense Alec starring at him with wide eyes.

Both Camille and Ragnor seemed taken a-back. "A play?" She says in an almost condescending tone.

"Yes. I was actually going to tell you about it when we found time and once I felt more rested."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you dressed like this, with this man in a bedroom suite at the Moulin Rouge are just rehearsing for a play?!"

Before Magnus can respond he hears other voices coming into the room. They all turn towards the balcony to see five people coming in. He recognizes Raphael, Meliorn and Simon, but he doesn't know the beautiful brunette and beefy blonde. They must know Alexander.

"How is the rehearsal going big brother?" The girl skips over to Alec and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey is that a piano?" The blonde passes by to go to it. "Hope, it's in tune."

Meliorn was the next to speak. "So sorry we're late you two. We were caught up making some revisions to the production."

"What he said." Simon follows behind Meliorn.

Magnus and Alec look on in slight terror as all of this unfolds. Raphael steps between them to whisper to them both.

"So sorry for this, but we figured we could help you both out."

"We can only hope that it works." Magnus crosses his arms and puts one hand against his face. He prays that this will all end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone is together. The question is what happens next. Can they convince Camille to invest in their play and how will our boys interact after leaving the room?
> 
> Next Chapter: The group give the pitch of a lifetime to impress to investor Camille.
> 
> New chapters every Wednesday and Saturday.


	6. Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play is officially pitched to Camille. With the help of his friends will Alec be able to pull this off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters this week. I got caught up in my online college courses. Hopefully I can continue my normal update schedule after this.

"So what is this play about Monsieur Fell? It must be amazing since it has interrupted my evening."

Camille turns towards Ragnor who just stares at her in dumbfoundment. He quickly scans the room and eyes Raphael.

"Well you see my dear I do not know all of the details. Our good friend Raphael has kept it very under wraps. Raphael why not explain it for us?"

Everyone turns to Raphael who keeps his cool exterior.

"I could Ragnor, but I would rather have our new writer share the concept."

"He made the play what it is." Izzy happily commented.

With all eyes on Alec his nerves had reached the highest level. But what choice did he have.

"It's a story of love. And how it can conquer anything."

"Love? How boring." Camille rolls her eyes.

"Oh that's not the only thing. You see it um..." Magnus worriedly remarks.

"It's set in India. Exotic India. Full of dancers, beautiful color and structures. It's there we meet a lonely prince," Alec looks at Magnus. "Who dreams of Freedom, Beauty, Truth and above all else Love. However his kingdom is invaded by a mad and evil demoness who disguises herself with a veil of beauty. You see she wants to marry the prince so she can rule the kingdom for herself. But the prince can see through her veil and sees how hideous she is, inside and out," Alec will admit he had no problem saying that to Camille's face. She didn't show any signs of her making the connection. "So for him to save his kingdom he decides to seduce her in hopes it will be enough to stop her. But one day he walks through the streets of his kingdom and meets a poor um... street performer who possesses a sitar and not just any ordinary sitar, but one... one that speaks the truth."

"I perform for hundreds every night in the streets. I dance as I play and the music speaks to those who will listen." Izzy plays up her words by dancing around the room until she stands next to Magnus.

Simon jumps on the bandwagon. "And I am the magical sitar. The music I create whispers the truth into one's ear..." He goes to Magnus, "You are handsome..." He goes to Ragnor, "You are snobbish..." and then to Camille, "And you are..." Everyone goes to stop him but Izzy beats them to it by stepping on Simon's foot.

"Ow!"

"See, always tells the truth." She yanks his arm so that he is standing next to her.

"So he tells the audience what is happening?" Camille questions.

"Yes!" Everyone says cheerfully.

Alec steps forward to continue. "The sitar tells the prince he loves the street performer and will forever. So he must choose, save his kingdom or save his lonely heart."

Magnus stands next to him to elaborate further. "And throughout there will be amazing music, dancing and spectacular you have ever seen. Right Ragnor?"

"Of course. What would a show at the Moulin Rouge be if not spectacle, dazzlement and thrill. It will be the most spectacular, spectacular event of all times, running for 50 years I would say.

They all continue selling the play to Camille who has moved to sitting in one of the chairs. They perform certain dances and scenes. Ragnor playing the role of the prince's guardian to a T and Magnus dancing with Izzy like they have been for years. Alec himself was impressed at how well this was going. Every time he looked at Camille she seemed amused. Though it had more to do with everyone sweetening her up with compliments. At the end they all waited for her judgment.

"Seems amusing. Alright I will invest in this production."

They all clap and cheer. They did it. It was a success!

"However, to make sure my demands are met I will attend all rehearsals. It only seems fair," She stands and walks over to Ragnor. "I would like to discuss those demands with you Monsieur Fell. Now if you don't mind."

She walks out of the room with one of her bodyguards waiting out in the hall.

"Yes Mademoiselle Belcourt. I will escort you." Before he leaves he quickly whispers to Magnus. "We will talk more about this later." Magnus nods before Ragnor leaves.

"We did it. I say this calls for a celebration, who's in?" Jace says while smiling.

"I wish I could, but this evening had really worn me down and I could use a rest. But you all party on for me. I will see you all very soon." Magnus bows to everyone as he heads for the stairs outside the balcony. He gives one last look to Alec before disappearing.

Alec seems frozen before he is nudged by his brother. "What about you buddy? I know you're not a party type but this is an accomplishment. A possible once in a lifetime accomplishment."

"I know but I'm also the writer and basically changed most of the play on the fly. I need to go home and edit everything before our first real rehearsal."

"I say we should respect that. We must make sure everything is perfect." Meliorn says.

"Plus you're a workaholic, so to each their own." Simon interjects.

Everyone congratulates Alec before they head back down to celebrate with the other Moulin Rouge performers. Raphael gives him a pat on the back before leaving himself. The only one left was Izzy who goes and gives her brother a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Even though you were nervous you did great sweeping Magnus off his feet."

"Honestly I didn't know where it came from. I just heard some music and the words just came to me. That was some timing I guess."

Izzy steps back to look at Alec with a sly grin. "I wouldn't call it perfect timing. I would call it friend intervention." Alec looks at her confused. "Simon was playing that violin music. We were all out on the balcony making sure you were hanging in there."

Completely shocked Alec looks at his sister in horror. "That was Simon?... You all saw everything?!"

"How did you think we intervened at the perfect time? Look, we just wanted to make sure you were okay, and you were more than. You handled yourself perfectly." She gives him a big smile. "Well I'll head down to the party. You sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm sure. I really do want to write these changes down. You all will have plenty of fun without me. Goodnight Izzy." He kisses her forehead before he heads for one of the balcony staircases. "Also don't think I won't forget about you ease dropping on me."

"I wouldn't expect you to big brother. Goodnight." She winks and leaves the room through the door.

Alec climbs down the stairs and walks through the Moulin Rouge courtyard to head for home right across. Once he is in his room he takes off his tux blazer and starts typing at his type writer. He's about half through when his mind starts thinking back to the night's events.

The craziness of the dance floor and the insanity of the production pitch. The part that stood out the most was Magnus. His beauty, his voice and the way he so easily feel into the role of the prince. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't think he ever wanted to stop. Walking over and sitting at his room's window a thought popped into his head. Was Magnus thinking about him? Did he really mean it when he said Alec dazzled him? His eyes seemed to say yes to both but who's to say he wasn't acting or just taking pity on him.

He looks out the window and sees someone moving on the stairs outside the Moulin Rouge. He squints to see who it was and is surprised to see Magnus walking up to the roof. With his previously thought questions in his head he decides to go over and talk to him. Running out of the apartment and across the courtyard he sees Magnus sitting on the rooftops divan couch looking stunning in the moonlight. Gathering his courage he quietly climbs the stairs . He can only hope he can be more articulate in their second meeting alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Show Is On! Excited to see the show? Well that will come later. Until then we will have some angst, fluff and much more!
> 
> Next Chapter: Magnus's POV after the pitch and Malec meet again.
> 
> New characters every Wednesday and Saturday.


	7. Love Lifts Us Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus celebrates with his friends and sparks fly when Magnus and Alec meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little delayed again but not as bad as my last upload. Be prepared for some character self doubt and a lot of fluff.

Magnus decided to take the unconventional route to his dressing room. He needed to process all that had happened tonight. The stairs he took lead to the roof and off the one side was a stage door on the floor. He opens the door and goes down the ladder. It lead to a section of the backstage area. Not many others used this way, but Magnus always considered it his escape. It was close to his room and was hidden away in a part of the backstage that wasn't used often. As he walks Magnus can hear the ruckus of the party. Part of him really wanted to be a part of it but his mind wasn't in it.

He enters the common room that connects all of the dressing rooms and waiting there was Catarina and some of his fellow dancers. There was Clary, his 'little biscuit" who popped a bottle of champagne with a wide smile on her face. Alongside her were his other friends Dot, Maia, and Luke. Besides Ragnor, they were the only people he truly trusted, not including his little bohemian misfits. However also in the room were Heidi and Sebastian. They were the divas of the Moulin Rouge though they would never say so. They each thought they were the true stars and were always berating Magnus about his performances. Why they were in the room was anyone's guess.

"Congratulations Magnus! Looks like you gave us all the chance to keep our jobs." Dot walks over to give him greeting kisses on both cheeks.

"Speak for yourself Dot. Some of us don't have to worry about jobs when we have talent." Heidi gloats as she sips her champagne.

"Sure. If they don't kick your ass out for walking off stage to be with your newest John." Maia quips.

Heidi gives her a glare before Luke cuts in. "Enough. We shouldn't be arguing when we have all the reason to celebrate." Luke raises his glass in the air. "To Magnus. To our newest production. To the Moulin Rouge!"

"Here Here!" Everyone except Heidi and Sebastian cheered.

"Two out of three isn't bad." Sebastian whispered before downing his glass. Magnus just rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink.

"Well I shall go and join the festivities down stairs if you all don't mind." Sebastian heads for the door but stands beside Magnus. "Break a leg Magnus. Take that statement as you will." After that he leaves with Heidi following close behind. Magnus really detested him. He never used hate to describe his feeling towards someone unless it was absolutely deserved. Maybe Camille deserves that honor.

Shaking off the comment he focuses on Luke. "Lucian shouldn't you be down there making sure things don't get too rowdy, even by our standards?"

"I just wanted to have a quick drink and tell you how amazing this is. For you and all of us. Congrats." Luke shakes his hand before he leaves the room.

Maia and Dot left later after they all chatted for a bit. With only Catarina and Clary in the room Magnus feels more open to talking in more detail about what happened in the suite. He tells the whole story to them and Clary has the biggest reactions. Catarina did react as well but stayed more composed.

"Camille seems like such a bitch. Is she really going to be at every rehearsal?" Clary asked.

"I'm afraid so Biscuit. She was rather adamant about that part. I'm not sure how much more she will demand. I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

Clary rolls her eyes.

"I am rather curious to meet these siblings working with the boys. What was the name again?"

"Lightwood. Jace, Isabelle and Alexander." Even saying his name out loud gave him goosebumps.

Catarina lifted an eyebrow at him. "I see that glint in your eye Magnus. These Lightwoods seem intriguing , especially this Alexander to give you such a look.

"Well he actually likes being called Alec, but I prefer his full name. Bold and Strong."

"I think someone is smitten by our new writing prodigy." Clary winks.

"Alright my ladies. If you don't mind I would like to retire for the evening." Magnus stands to head for his room.

"Have a lot to think about I bet. Or to ogle about." Clary giggles.

"Don't start with me Biscuit." Magnus chuckles. "Oh and by the way, look out for the blond Lightwood. He seems to have a wild spirit. Like someone else I know." He winks at her before she leaves.

"You need help getting settled?"

"Not tonight. I'd rather be alone with my thoughts. Goodnight my dear." Magnus gives Catarina kisses on each cheek.

"Goodnight Magnus. Don't dwell too much. We have many big days ahead." She smiles and lets Magnus leave for his room.

Magnus changes into some silk pants and one of his many silk robes. He goes to his vanity to remove his makeup. He keeps some remnants of his eyeliner on to wash off later. He looks at himself in the mirror as so many thoughts go through his head. Some of them going further back than tonight's events.

He often wondered how he ended up like this. No family, no home, he never considered the Moulin Rouge home. It was just his current holding ground. Though he did what he loved almost every night and had great friends here, something always felt incomplete. He never had much love in his life. Magnus yearned for that connection, a connection stronger than friendship and especially stronger than the false love he gave to clients. Sometimes he wished he could fly away from his troubles and live a life he always wanted. But it was a fleeting dream. The last thing he wanted was to be all alone on the streets. He lived that life already and it was horrific.

Magnus started feeling stifled so he decided to get some air. He also wanted to visit the suite again. No one would be in that area due to the party downstairs. He approaches the door and opens it. A flood of memories hit him at once. The pitch, Camille, this elaborate production they would now be performing. His favorite memories were the one's involving Alexander.

Alexander was unlike anyone he had ever met before. On the outside he was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. But he could see he was gentle, caring, maybe a little grumpy at times but that only added to his charms. And that song he sang. Those words struck him like lightning. His voice was beautiful and his eyes gave so much confidence. It was hard to believe this came from the same man who was fumbling his words and stumbling in his steps.

Magnus walks up the stairs to head for the rooftop divan and canopy set on top of the suite. As he sat down looking at the moon he continued his thoughts on the eldest Lightwood sibling. He had felt something for him, something strong. Yet he didn't know how to describe it. What was this feeling?

It was then that he heard a noise. He stands and turns to see the man of his thoughts staring right at him.

\- - - - -

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just, I saw someone on the roof and I wondered who it was."

"You could see me?"

"Not that I was watching you. You see I live across from here. You can see it over there." Alec points to the apartment complex. The light coming through the still open window could be seen." I was doing some re-writes when my mind got stuck." He nervously chuckles.

"I see. Hard to imagine that creative mind of yours ever stopping. If I may ask, what was stuck in your mind?" Magnus gave a little gentle smile.

"Well, I guess it bothered me that I never got to thank you. For helping all of us with the show and giving us this opportunity." Alec's cheeks turn soft pink.

"Oh. Of course. But I think you would have done just fine without my help. You're very talented."

'You're' talented. Not 'You all' are talented. Did that mean something? Alec decided to just nod his head at the compliment.

"I can already tell it's going to be a fantastic show." Magnus pauses. "Anyway, I guess we should both rest before we start rehearsals. They can be very taxing on one's sanity."

Magnus goes to walk down the stairs before he is stopped by Alec's words.

"W-Wait. Wait umm. I wanted to know. When we were... w-when you thought I was the investor... you said that I dazzled you."

"Yes?"

"Well, I-I just wanted to know... what did you mean be that?" Alec was anxiously wringing his hands.

Magnus was confused at first, but seeing how nervous Alec was he realized. Oh.

"You wanted to know if it was all an act?"

"Yes."

"Alexander, I was impressed by you. No doubt about that. But everything else was an act."

"Oh."

Both men's hearts broke a little after seeing their reactions.

"I guess I just thought it felt real. Maybe that was me getting my hopes up."

Magnus takes some steps towards Alec. "Look, I'm a performer. I'm paid to make people believe what they want to believe. Both on and off the stage."

Alec gives a defeated laugh. "Maybe it is silly. I mean, someone as amazing as you falling for someone like me."

"It's not you Alexander. Quite the opposite. I've had my heart broken by so many people I've loved. I told myself I would never let anyone break me ever again. So I... I can't fall in love with anyone."

"What? That, that sounds terrible. To not be in love? With anyone?"

"No, living on the streets with nowhere to go... that is terrible." Magnus didn't mean for his voice to raise slightly but he couldn't help it.

"But love can give you so much. It can make you feel alive and at peace. It's like you always have a home with that person no matter how far you are."

"Well I don't know that feeling."

"You mean to say you don't have anyone?"

"Yes!" Magnus lets out his frustration at Alec and immediately dialed back after seeing his wide eyes. "I'm not you. I have no family, no parents, no siblings. Sure I have friends but it's not the same. I've only ever been on my own. No one has ever cared about me." Magnus slumps onto the divan with his head in his hands.

Alec was completely taken aback. The eyes that showed such life and confidence earlier now showed hurt and pain. He could see now this was deeper part of Magnus. A man who was alone and needed comfort. Taking steps near him he sits beside Magnus but doesn't touch him in case he disapproved.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just never thought I would meet someone who didn't believe in love."

Magnus lifts his head to look at Alec. "It's not that I don't believe in it. I'm scared to think that I'll never find love. I've always wanted someone to love and care for me, but when I think I have it, it slips through my fingers."

Magnus feels something on his hand and is surprised to see Alec's hand on top of his.

"If you want, I can be that person for you." Alec's eyes were filled with hope.

"Alexander that last thing I need is someone's pity." He goes to remove his hand but Alec's holds onto it with a strong grip.

"It's not pity Magnus. Ever since the first time I saw you I felt something. Something I've never felt before. I wanted to get to know you and care for you. I can't explain why, but I can't help but feel this way."

Magnus looks at Alec in disbelief. No one has ever told him they wanted to be with him, at least not in this way. A part of him wanted to deny Alec because it seemed too good to be true. The words that came out of his mouth next stopped all negative thoughts in Magnus's mind.

_"All you need is love."_

_"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love."_

Magnus smiles and adds. _"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_

_"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know. Cause here I go again."_

Alec stands them both up and leads them out into the open moonlit air. And with a booming voice he sings.

_"Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly on a mountain high."_

Alec held strong to his hands as he sang these words and Magnus couldn't have been more grateful. They exchanged words back and forth while swaying and giggling together. Magnus never felt so magical in all of his life and Alec felt the same. They got closer and closer until they were holding each other with their noses barely touching.

"I can tell already, you're going to be bad for business. _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_."

They lean in until their lips meet. They could swear they heard fireworks or maybe they were feeling each other's heart beating rapidly. Alec's hand held Magnus's waist firmly as Magnus put one hand on Alec's neck and the other over his heart. The kiss was slow put full of passion. Alec had never kissed someone before, but he always hoped it would feel like this. Magnus on the other hand had never felt a kiss so strongly in his life. They never wanted to end the kiss but the need for air was too urgent. Their lips pull apart and they lean on each other's foreheads. With lips swollen and heavy breaths they looked into each other's eyes with so much light.

Alec was the first to say something. "Wow."

Magnus laughs. "I think I should be the one saying that. I just became mesmerized by a beautiful and talented man."

Alec pulled his head back, never letting go of Magnus's gaze. "I can say the same about you. You are incredible Magnus Bane."

"Thank You Alexander. So are you." Magnus gives Alec a more gentle kiss that was filled with so much affection.

The kiss only stopped when they heard a clock ding nearby. It was late and they both needed to sleep. Not such an easy task when that meant they had to sleep apart.

"It's late darling. We need to get some sleep."

Alec blushed at the endearment. "I wish I could stay with you tonight."

"So do I, but we need to rest. Especially you. You need to be ready to show all that talent to the world. Starting with this show." Magnus puts his hand against Alec's cheek and Alec puts his hand on top of his.

"And you'll blow everyone away once they see you on stage, handsome prince."

Magnus shakes his head with a big smile on his face. "Alright my young writer, you need to go home. We'll see each other this week for our first rehearsal."

Magnus kisses Alec's hand before they separate to head to their homes. They each leave feeling high on life, a feeling they never thought they would experience. They fall asleep that night thinking about each other, excited for what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Kiss along with many sweet words. This was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all like the changes I made as well as the additional scene at the beginning.
> 
> The italics are referencing lyrics from the "Elephant Medley" with Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman.  
> The songs referenced were: "All You Need Is Love" by the Beatles, "Your Song" by Elton John, "Don't Leave Me This Way" by Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes, "Silly Love Songs" by Wings, and "Up Here Where We Belong" by Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes.
> 
> Next Chapter: Rehearsals Begin!
> 
> New chapters every Wednesday and Saturday.


	8. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day. The rehearsals are officially beginning. However there are doubts in both Magnus and Alec's minds caused by Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slight delay I know. I'm trying to get back into a normal upload schedule.

Magnus woke up the next morning feeling energized. His dreams were filled with the words from a certain writer who seemed to always take his breath away. The young man was full of surprises. He couldn't wait to see Alexander again.

All of a sudden he hears the common room door open and soon enough Catarina was barging into his room.

"Catarina? What are you doing here this early?"

"Early? It's past 11am. Look you need to get up and get dressed. Ragnor is holding a meeting with everyone involved in the show."

"When?" Magnus rubbed his eyes.

"You have less than an hour." Catarina walks to the closet wardrobe to look through his clothes.

"Oh shit!" Magnus jumps out of bed, throws on a robe and rushes to the bathroom to wash up.

"You'll have to dress to the nines. Camille will be there to supervise."

Magnus walks out of the bathroom with his hair already styled. "Ugh. Why must I parade myself to the wench?"

"Because she is paying us all and for the renovations to this place. We must be on her good side."

Magnus rolls his eyes while looking at the options Catarina laid out for him.

"Should I also mention that Alec will be there."

Magnus perk up at that. "Well that makes it a little better. My dear why didn't you tell me sooner?" Magnus smiles at his friend. Though he didn't like the idea of being eyed by Camille, he could handle it if it meant he could see Alexander's eyes sparkle.

"Alright, alright hurry up. Get your face on and meet us in the dancehall. Almost everyone is there already."

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late."

"So is making a good first impression, which includes being on time." She grins before heading to the door. "Meet you down there."

Magnus does join everyone else on time, dressed in a lovely suit and cravat. He immediately eyes Alexander but doesn't sit next him. It might be best to keep their budding romance quiet from most others. Sure Catarina and Clary knew and Alexander probably told his siblings, but they could be trusted. He picks a spot between Clary and Raphael.

Ragnor explains the renovations, the show and puts everyone in the show with a part. Heidi was thrilled to play the demoness. Magnus did not look forward to being one of her major scene partner. He was excited to work with Isabelle. From their last meeting she seemed to be a free spirit who loved life. She would be a breath of fresh air for Magnus. Simon and Meliorn were always fun and charming so they will make this entertaining. He was curious to hear more of Jace's musical score. And of course reading Alexander's lines would be an honor. So the good outweighed the bad.

As Ragnor continued, Magnus looked over to Alexander who was sitting off to the side with his brother and sister. Alexander spots him and Magnus can't help but give him a flirty but affectionate smile. He was happy to see him return the smile with an added blush on his cheeks. Alexander was truly adorable. Sadly he also saw Camille towards the front. She gives him a wink while he politely bowed his head to her with a fake smile. He could only imagine what her demands to Ragnor would entail.

Once Ragnor was done and everyone applauded, Magnus was chatting with his fellow dancers when Ragnor approached him.

"May I speak to you in private? It's important."

Magnus excused himself from his conversation and followed him. He had a feeling what this discussion was going to be. As they walked they pass the Lightwood siblings. He couldn't resist brushing his hand against Alexander's and winking at him when he turned around to face him. Flirting with Alexander was going to be so much fun during rehearsals.

Ragnor lead them around the main curtains and turned to face him. "My friend, I wanted to discuss the demands Camille requested away from the others." He takes a deep breath. "She was very insistent on what she wanted."

"I imagined so. What does she want? Half of our profits? A horse draped in expensive fabrics?"

"She wants you."

Magnus was stunned. "What?"

"She wants you Magnus. In body and in soul."

"You have got to be kidding me Ragnor." Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid not. I believe she has a subtle obsession with you. She also has the deed to the Moulin Rouge."

Magnus looks at him with wide eyes.

"She is using it as collateral if she doesn't get what she wants. So as much as it pains me, we have to keep Camille happy. If we don't, it's goodbye to the Moulin Rouge."

Magnus was beside himself. Though he didn't love this place, it had done so much for him. It gave him a roof over his head, new friends and he can now say it lead him to Alexander. He couldn't let these people down. There was no choice, he was going to have to make some sacrifices.

"Alright. So what do I do now?"

"Well at some point you'll have to sleep with her. I can assume she can get impatient after too much time. So, keep at peace with her until then. Who knows when she'll make her request."

"Will do. What choice do I have right."

Ragnor gives him a sad smile and pats his arm before leaving Magnus alone. He takes a few minutes to take some deep breaths. After feeling composed enough he walks out to start the first rehearsal.

\- - - - -

The first rehearsal was going pretty smoothly as far as Alec was concerned. Each person seemed to be fitting into their roles well. The only complaint was Sebastian saying he wanted more scenes. Other than that, everybody was working hard and having fun. He noticed Jace flirting with the red-headed girl he learned was named Clary. They looked to be a good match if he was honest with himself. Izzy was being Izzy by being friendly with everyone yet still being focused and professional.

He and Raphael were running the rehearsal, but sometimes Raphael would take the lead because he was too caught up in looking at Magnus. He looked impeccable in his black textured suit and violet cravat. His hair and makeup was styled perfectly like always. It took almost all of his will power to not go over and kiss him with everything he had. Instead he kept his distance as best he could. They both mutually understood that this was an important event and they couldn't take unnecessary risks. That didn't stop them from sharing glances and smiles from time to time. Alec wish he could control his blushes better, but every time Magnus looked his way they seemed to appear.

One reason they had to be secretive was because Camille was watching everything with an eagle eye. She didn't comment much which was surprising but that didn't mean she couldn't voice her displeasure. At many points she would strut over to Magnus and throw herself at him. It was obvious to everyone. That did not make it any easier for Alec. He knew Magnus liked him a lot, but seeing him be with Camille in a happy, flirty manner did sting. Alec just tried not to focus on it and make sure the production was going okay.

Around sunset the rehearsal drew to a close. Alec could see the vision in his head and it looked incredible. But the lingering thoughts of Magnus and Camille were in his head too and that brought his mood down. Izzy and Simon helped to distract him at the apartment by running some scenes together, but it only helped a small amount. It wasn't until Magnus suddenly appeared at the door that his mood changed.

"I thought we could run some scenes together. Want to be as prepared as possible. May I come in?"

"Of-of course. Yeah come in." Alec stepped back to let Magnus walk past him.

"Cute little space you all have. Where are the others?" Magnus asked after only seeing Alec, Izzy and Simon.

"Oh they're upstairs working on staging and music. But you have amazing timing because we were already working on some scenes." Izzy smiled.

"Perfect, but before we start I would like to speak to out writer about something important." Magnus turned to Alec to give him a smirk.

"Um, sure yeah. How about the balcony?" Alec pointed to the glass doors.

"Lead the way."

Alec lead them out to the small balcony and closed the doors behind him.

"Not a bad view. I will say this, the Moulin Rouge is a beautiful looking place. Magnus said while leaning on the railing.

"Yes. It is."

They were silent for a moment before Magnus spoke again. "Alexander, I noticed a few times today that there was a look on your face whenever I was with Camille." Magnus turns his body to face Alec. "What exactly were those looks?"

Alec took a deep breath before he too turned towards Magnus.

"I know she doesn't mean anything to you. I know that really. But I also can't help but feel a little hurt seeing you with her, being all happy and flirtatious. I know it sounds stupid..."

"No. It's not stupid and I understand why you feel that way." Magnus reaches his hand out to cup Alec's cheek. "But let me tell you, I only have eyes for you . No one even comes close. Especially not Camille. Believe me I would proudly hold your hand and kiss you for all to see if I could, but we have to be careful when were working."

"I know, I know. I guess I just wished it would have been me in your arms today, not her." Alec hung his head down in embarrassment.

He feels fingers under his chin and they lift his head back up. He sees a bright smile on Magnus's face and it lights up his soul.

"You're in my arms now. Exactly where I want us to be." Magnus leans in to give him a chaste kiss but it didn't lack in passion. They pull apart with wide smiles.

"Maybe this can be our sanctuary. We can be here without any fear or guards up. We can be together and be ourselves."

Magnus's smile grows bigger. "I like that idea." He gives Alec another kiss and then a loving hug. Alec hopes he can keep this forever.

Sadly reality came back as Izzy knocked on one of the glass panels on the door. "Hello you lovebirds, we need to rehearse in here." There was no malice in her voice. If anything she sounded proud of her brother for finally letting his rough exterior down.

"We better not upset your sister, and upcoming star of our show."

"You both are stars to me." Alec quickly kisses Magnus's cheek before they walk back inside the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret boyfriends are in full effect. How will they handle their secret relationship?
> 
> Next Chapter: Rehearsals continue and our boys try to hide their love. But someone might be onto them.
> 
> New chapters every Wednesday and Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments down below to let me know what you think and what you think will happen next. See you soon with the next chapter.


End file.
